Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,416 discloses a concrete insulation system (CIS) for improving insulation of concrete walls e.g. foundation walls, by mounting rigid foam insulation panels over the interior surface of the concrete, while providing adjustable mounting of wall framing members that enables plumb positioning of same in order to attain a truly planar and vertical interior wall when drywall sheets or other wall finishing panels are mounted over the framing members.
In the aforementioned patent, framing members of T-shaped cross-section each had the web or stem of its T-shaped cross section adjustability received in a groove or slot of a respective foam post that was adhered to the concrete wall in a position matingly fitted between two adjacent insulation panels.
Applicant has developed a new CIS with a unique combination of elements that eliminates the need for foam posts between the adjacent insulation panels, and may be used to reduced the number of bulky components required to assemble the CIS, thereby improving the ease of installation and ease and cost of transport to the installation site.